


Маленький будда

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: В Генсейе появляется Пустой, который поглощает души, оставляя в местах, где нападал, мёртвые тела. Пустой, который чует смерть? Или что-то иное?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Marika-chan  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Кучики-тайчо, Абараи-фукутайчо, рад приветствовать вас! — жизнерадостно орал Урахара, встречая командование шестого отряда во дворе своего магазина.

Ренджи еле слышно вздохнул, выходя из Сенкаймон следом за Бьякуей, — с ушлого торговца станет назвать его нахлебником в присутствии капитана.

— Урахара-сан, — Кучики слегка наклонил голову, отвечая на приветствие.

— Вы здесь, вероятно, из-за недавних событий... — полосатая панамка сокрушённо покачалась из стороны в сторону. — Прошу вас, заходите! — хозяин гостеприимно махнул рукой и заорал вглубь магазинчика. — Тессай, приготовь нам чай, пожалуйста!

***

Когда они, наконец, расселись на дзабутонах вокруг столика, Урахара тут же приступил к делу.

— Весьма странный случай, — заявил он, помахивая веером. — Куросаки-кун заходил ко мне вчера...

— Куросаки Ичиго не в состоянии справиться с возникшей проблемой, — прервал его Кучики. — Теперь это задание шестого отряда по приказу сотайчо.

— Да-да, он бы и не смог, — рассеянно покивал Урахара и скосил глаза на Бьякую. — Здесь нужен немного другой подход — всё как следует обдумать.

Выражение лица Кучики осталось всё также невозмутимым. Киске картинно вздохнул и продолжил:

— Этот Пустой отличается от всех других. У него, вероятно, что-то вроде... нюха, — Урахара повертел чашку с чаем в руке, подыскивая слово. — На тех местах, где его появление засекали, всегда находили мёртвые тела. Их души Пустой и поглощал.

— То есть он чует смерть? — Ренджи чуть подался вперёд.

Торговец неопределённо пожал плечами и ответил вежливой улыбкой:

— Я полагаю, ваше задание выяснить это.

Кучики на секунду прикрыл глаза, нахмурившись:

— Что-нибудь ещё, Урахара-сан?

— Ах, да! — Киске щёлкнул веером, будто опомнившись, и опустил руку за пазуху косоде. — Куросаки-кун по моему совету отметил для вас на карте места происшествий. Очень удобно, если вы не слишком хорошо знакомы с городом.

Он достал карту, развернул и разложил на столе. Абараи чуть прищурился, рассматривая её. Пять маленьких красных квадратиков, последовательно пронумерованных, были наклеены на карту, по-видимому, являясь теми самыми отметками, которые сделал для них Куросаки. В левом нижнем углу аккуратно белел листочек с вертикальным списком из цифр.

— Здесь Куросаки-кун пытался поймать Пустого, — Урахара обвёл пальцем отмеченный участок. — Я счёл, что нелишним будет добавить информацию об этих событиях, — он указал на прикреплённый к карте листок. — Здесь записаны даты, когда появлялся Пустой в тех местах.

— Где тела находятся сейчас? — Кучики, нахмурившись, изучал карту.

Ренджи бросил удивлённый взгляд на капитана — зачем тому понадобились трупы?

— Здесь, — Урахара постучал пальцем по нужному схематично изображённому зданию, — в морге криминальной полиции. Ну, а теперь позвольте показать ваши гигаи, — Урахара со щелчком закрыл веер, поднимаясь на ноги.

***

Ренджи поводил рукой, опробуя плечевой сустав.

— Ну, на этот раз хотя бы не тесный, — проворчал он, хмуро разглядывая одежду, в которую был облачён гигай, — синие джинсы, белая майка и светлые мокасины.

Поправив полоску белой ткани, скрывающую татуировки на лбу, Абараи вышел во двор магазинчика, откуда доносились жизнерадостные вопли Урахары.

— Для выхода из этих гигаев не нужно глотать гиконган! Достаточно приложить к солнечному сплетению вот этот значок, — торговец потряс двумя небольшими жетончиками со схематично изображённой на них адской бабочкой и торжественно вручил Бьякуе.

Ренджи торопливо подошёл к старшим шинигами, изо всех сил стараясь откровенно не пялиться на своего капитана, одетого в чёрные джинсы, белую рубашку с двумя расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами и чёрные ботинки. Пряди, лишённые кенсейкана, свободно падали на лицо.

— Почему такие изменения? — Бьякуя передал Абараи один из жетончиков и убрал второй в карман.

— Ну-у... Проявилась некоторая нестабильность... Это нужно проверить... — пробормотал Урахара из-под полосатой панамки, потом резко закрыл веер и замолчал.

— Они боятся, — наконец, сказал он и приподнял голову, серьёзно смотря на командование шестого отряда. — Искусственные души боятся и отказываются как следует управляться с гигаем. Пришлось срочно придумывать альтернативу, чтобы их паника не мешала вашей работе. Но у этих гигаев есть одна особенность...

Резкий внезапный сигнал, донёсшийся из кармана джинсов Ренджи, прервал объяснения. Лейтенант достал телефон и открыл крышку.

— Пустой. Недалеко отсюда, — отрывисто произнёс он.

— Идём, — кивнул Кучики.

— По... Подождите! Я не успел сказать вам, что... — Киске раскрыл веер и с огорчённым видом помахал им перед своим лицом. — Ну что же, узнают на месте.

***

Пустой обнаружился на крыше дома в нескольких кварталах от магазина Урахары. При появлении шинигами тварь повернула голову в их сторону, слепо таращась чёрными глазницами, и угрожающе лязгнула вытянутыми, будто крокодильими, челюстями. Громоздкое тело с дырой в груди двинулось в их сторону, тяжело опираясь на непропорционально длинными передние лапы с трёмя большими и острыми когтями серповидной формы. Мощный хвост, волочившийся по земле, уравновешивал тяжёлую маску-череп.

— Хорошо. Вперёд! — Ренджи достал из кармана жетон, с хлопком приложил к груди и... ничего не произошло. — Что?.. — он успел только удивлённо округлить глаза, как вдруг сзади его схватили за шкирку и с силой толкнули в сторону.

Каменная крошка разлетелась во все стороны на том месте, где только что стоял лейтенант, — когтистая лапа Пустого с шорохом поднималась для нового удара.

— Чего ты ждёшь, Ренджи? — резко окликнул его Кучики.

— Жетон не работает! Я не могу выбраться из гигая!

В этот момент Пустой с рёвом опустил свою лапу, заставляя шинигами отпрыгнуть в сторону. Бьякуя махнул рукой, отдавая безмолвный приказ, — окружаем. Ренджи тут же метнулся в сторону. Пустой беспокойно завертел головой, пытаясь уследить за двумя мишенями, чем Абараи поспешил воспользоваться. Прыгнув вперёд, лейтенант с разворота нанёс лихую нижнюю мавашу1 в корпус твари чуть ниже дыры. Пустой яростно взревел и неожиданно быстро взмахнул хвостом, сбивая Ренджи с ног. Отлетев спиной вперёд, Абараи врезался в стену выхода на крышу и, сгруппировавшись, упал на колени. Пустой направился было в его сторону, но внезапно остановился, взревев от боли, — от его предплечья фонтаном брызнула тёмно-алая кровь. Наткнувшись взглядом на появившиеся около него знакомые ступни, обутые в варадзи, Ренджи резко поднял голову.

— Вставай, — Кучики плавным движением вложил зампакто в ножны.

Абараи оглянулся — его собственный гигай полулежал позади у стены, нелепо завалившись на бок. По белой майке медленно расползалось багряное пятно. Ренджи радостно оскалился, рывком вставая и вытаскивая зампакто из ножен:

— Реви, Забимару!

***

Абараи аккуратно устроил у стены магазина оба гигая, борясь с желанием подержать в руках шею ушлого торговца в панамке и вдохновенно поорать на него.

— Ренджи, — предупреждающие тон и взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз. Однозначный приказ — молчи, я сам разберусь.

Абараи только стиснул зубы в ответ и опустил голову — да, тайчо.

— Ну вот, вы не дослушали меня, Кучики-тайчо, Абараи-фукутайчо, — огорчённо всплеснул руками Урахара, подходя к ним. — Я же говорил, альтернативу пришлось создавать в срочном порядке. Так что у этих гигаев выявилась одна особенность — из них нельзя выбраться сразу, а лишь спустя несколько минут.

— Урахара-сан, надеюсь, вы что-нибудь сделаете, чтобы компенсировать это неудобство, — Кучики чуть наклонил голову. — А также сможете подправить гигаи. Я рассчитываю на вас. Ренджи, идём.

Урахара рассеянно кивнул в ответ и присел на корточках около гигаев, чтобы оценить степень ущерба, нанесённого его творениям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Маваша – удар ногой с разворота.


	2. Chapter 2

Невидимые для смертных, шинигами беспрепятственно проникли в здание криминальной полиции, довольно быстро сориентировались, где располагался морг, и теперь спускались туда в холодном лифте вместе с молоденьким лаборантом сонного вида, одетого в белый халат и с четырьмя папками в руках. Автоматические двери открылись, пропуская их в длинный безликий коридор, залитый голубовато-белым светом. Лаборант прошёл вперёд к двойным дверям.

— Сэнсэй, я принёс карточки тех четырёх жертв, что Вы просили, — сонным, под стать своему виду, голосом объявил парень, заходя в секционную.

Помедлив, шинигами проследовали за ним. На стальном секционном столе под безжалостно-белым светом большого светильника лежало тело, накрытое простынёй. Неподалёку за компьютером сидел темноволосый мужчина лет тридцати с короткой стрижкой и всматривался в разноцветные диаграммы на мониторе. На нагрудном кармашке его халата белела прикреплённая личная карточка. Танако Хару2 — было написано на ней рядом с фотографией. У одной стены, напротив входа, стоял большой шкаф. За прозрачными дверцами на полках аккуратными рядами были выстроены бутылочки, колбочки, стойки с мензурками и прочие вещи медицинского назначения. У другой стены находились холодильные камеры. Лаборант положил папки на рабочий стол и вышел. Танако взял в руки небольшой серебристый диктофон и щёлкнул кнопкой, поднося его к лицу.

— В почках жертвы обнаружено повышенное содержание адреналина, — чётко проговаривая слова, надиктовывал он. — Наблюдается разрыв коронарных сосудов. По результатам анализа на клеточном уровне была выявлена следующая особенность. Клетки внутренних органов... — Танако прервался, задумчиво глядя на монитор. — Непосредственно перед смертью организм будто впал в анабиоз, — решительно продолжил он, щёлкнув кнопкой компьютерной мыши. Принтер заурчал, распечатывая лист с цветными диаграммами. — То же самое наблюдается у предыдущих четырёх жертв, которые были найдены ранее в том же районе. По результатам вскрытия я делаю предварительное заключение о причине смерти. Жертву что-то внезапно и сильно напугало. Страх перешёл в шок и привёл к смерти.

Внезапно зазвонил стоявший на столе телефон. Танако выключил диктофон, поднял трубку и поднёс её к уху:

— Танако-сэнсэй, — слушая, что говорил звонивший, он отложил диктофон. — Да, это я заказывал! Сейчас поднимусь и заберу. Спасибо! — Танако торопливо положил трубку, поднялся со стула и вышел из секционной.

— Ренджи, осмотри тело, — Кучики, до этого молча стоявший неподалёку от дверей, подошёл к рабочему столу и взял в руки одну из четырёх папок, что принёс лаборант. — Я хочу знать, не осталось ли на нём следов от прикосновения Пустого.

— Тайчо, вы думаете, он мог подстроить их смерть, чтобы поглотить души? — догадался Абараи, послушно шагнув к блестящему стальному столу и откидывая простыню.

Бьякуя молча кивнул, шелестя страницами в папках.

***

Сумерки медленно опускались на город багряным пологом, зажигая мягкий свет фонарей на улицах и квадратиков окон в домах. Ренджи поднял голову и хмуро посмотрел на темнеющее небо. Выйдя из морга, они побывали во всех пяти местах, которые были отмечены на карте: автомобильная стоянка, парк рядом, берег реки возле него, стройка и узкий проулок неподалёку.

— Ничего, — буркнул Ренджи. — Ни следов от прикосновений Пустого, ни внешних повреждений, ни тяжёлых болезней... Их всех объединяет только одно.

— Страх, — спокойно сказал Кучики, казалось, погружённый в раздумья.

— Они что же, увидели его? Пустой охотился на людей, которые могут его видеть? Напугал до смерти, а потом поглотил их души? — со злостью выплюнул Абараи и сжал кулаки.

— Нет, здесь есть что-то ещё, — Бьякуя покачал головой, продолжая не торопясь идти к магазинчику Урахары. — Не бывает таких совпадений, чтобы все, кто может видеть души, оказались в такой короткий отрезок времени в одном районе. Должно быть что-то ещё, — повторил он, свернув во двор магазинчика, и остановился.

— Ты глупая, Уруру! Глупая, глупая, глупая! — орал красноволосый мальчишка, дёргая за чёрные пряди девочку, которая стояла перед ним. — Твоя очередь подметать!

— Ай-ай, мне больно, Дзинта-кун!

Ренджи, недовольно цыкнув, стремительно подошёл к детям, поднял задиру за шкирку и ощутимо тряхнул, будто нашкодившего котёнка.

— Ты что делаешь? — сурово нахмурился Абараи.

— А, господин нахлебник вернулся! — осклабился паршивец.

— Иди, займись чем-нибудь полезным! — недовольно рыкнул Абараи и разжал пальцы.

Дзинта плюхнулся на задницу, но тут же вскочил на ноги и проворно шмыгнул в магазин, обернувшись на пороге, чтобы показать Ренджи язык.

— И ты тоже иди, — обратился Абараи к шмыгающей носом девочке, со вздохом подбирая метлу с земли.

Уруру посмотрела на него своими вечно грустными синими глазами, затем кивнула и молча ушла следом за Дзинтой.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Ренджи оглянулся — Кучики неслышно подошёл к нему и теперь, чуть нахмурившись, смотрел на него.

— Ждать ужин, — усмехнулся Абараи, перехватывая удобнее метлу. — Идите, тайчо, — он кивнул на приоткрытые фусума магазина, — я скоро закончу.

***

После ужина Урахара отвёл командование шестого отряда в пристройку рядом со своим магазином. Среди деревянных ящиков под брезентом было скрыто нечто достаточно габаритное и вытянутое в длину.

— Я нашёл решение, как компенсировать время, которое тратится на выход из гигая! Вот! — объявил Урахара и сдёрнул брезент. Под ним оказался компактный оранжево-чёрный мотоцикл. — Превосходная модель! Отличное маневрирование, идеальные пропорции, замечательная воздушная обтекаемость! Двухцилиндровый двигатель, передние и задние дисковые тормоза, трансмиссия шесть передач, объём бака пятнадцать с половиной литров! — Урахара любовно похлопал ладонью по оранжевому боку, вдохновенно заливаясь соловьём.

Ренджи отстранённо выхватывал из его восторженной речи странные слова — «сцепление», «обтекатель», «подвеска», «зажигание», «карбюратор», «воздуховод», «светодиоды» — и обеспокоенно наблюдал за тем, как темнеют от гнева глаза Кучики.

— К тому же он двухместный, — Киске закончил рекламировать «железного коня» и сунул ладони в рукава накидки.

— Урахара-сан, вы это серьёзно? — цедя слова, медленно проговорил Бьякуя.

— А в чём дело? — торговец моргнул и бросил на Кучики удивлённый взгляд из-под панамки. — Нет, я не настаиваю. Вы ведь всегда можете просто подождать пару минуток, а потом пробовать в шумпо нагнать... — протянул Урахара.

Прежде чем его вспыльчивый капитан успел что-либо ответить, Ренджи решительно подошёл к мотоциклу. Не спеша провёл кончиками пальцев по оранжевым передним обтекателям, любуясь конусообразным узким ветровым стеклом, и положил ладонь на чёрное сидение. Плавность и одновременная стремительность линий, узкая форма мотоцикла — это модель была просто создана для того, чтобы свободно рассекать воздух, не сдерживаемая ничем.

— Я не привык передвигаться на заданиях подобным образом, — проговорил, наконец, Кучики.

Ренджи не сдержал довольной улыбки, безошибочно уловив интонации в его голосе, — огненно-чёрный красавец приглянулся им обоим.

— О, позвольте вам всё тут показать! — оживился ушлый торговец, видимо почуяв то же самое. — Полагаю, за рулём будете вы, Кучики-тайчо? — хитро улыбаясь, Урахара выудил из-за пазухи ключ от мотоцикла и протянул его Бьякуе.

***

Переодевшись в белую юката, Ренджи возвращался в комнату, которую Урахара выделил для них, когда наткнулся в коридоре на Уруру. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, стоя у сёдзи и, вероятно, не решаясь постучать.

— Э? Что случилось? — Абараи озадаченно посмотрел на неё, подходя ближе.

Уруру обернулась на звук его голоса, и тут Ренджи разглядел, что в руках у неё что-то белело. Она, выдохнув, решительно сунула ему в руки это нечто, что оказалось тёплой тарелкой, накрытой салфеткой, развернулась и убежала. Абараи проводил её удивлённым взглядом, почесал в затылке и, отодвинув сёдзи, зашёл в комнату.

— Что это? — Кучики, одетый в домашнюю бледно-синюю юката, сидел посередине расстеленной постели, подогнув под себя одну ногу и выпрямив вторую. Кенсейкан и Сенбонзакура находились у изголовья. Ещё неразложенный футон Ренджи лежал неподалёку.

Абараи поднял салфетку с тарелки и довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Тайяки! — ответил он, садясь на пол рядом с футоном Бьякуи и откусывая сразу половину печенья.

— Благодарность за помощь? — Кучики приподнял бровь, наблюдая за жующим.

— Скорее плата за работу, — пробормотал Ренджи, запихивая в рот оставшуюся половинку печенья.

— Что ты говоришь? — переспросил Бьякуя, но по дрогнувшим уголкам его губ Абараи понял — тот всё расслышал.

— Ничего, — отозвался Ренджи, поставив тарелку с печеньем в виде рыбок на пол. — А! Тайчо, хотите тайяки? — опомнился Абараи, хотя обычно Бьякуя вежливо отказывался от сладкого угощения.

— Хочу, — неожиданно согласился Кучики. Наклонился вперёд, положил ладонь Ренджи на затылок, притягивая к себе, и прижался к его рту, проскальзывая языком между удивлённо приоткрытых губ.

— Бьякуя... — выдохнул Абараи, прерывая поцелуй.

Тонкие длинные пальцы поднялись выше, развязывая шнурок, сдерживающий алую гриву. Ренджи на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ловя знакомее ощущение прикосновений узкой сильной ладони к волосам. Затем придвинулся ближе, опёрся одной рукой на футон около бедра Кучики, а другой потянулся к поясу бледно-синей юката.

— Бьякуя, — повторил он шёпотом, наклоняясь вниз, пока глаза цвета грозового неба неотрывно наблюдали за ним.

Отодвинуть полы бледно-синей юката, положить ладонь на колено и медленно провести вверх по ноге, касаясь большим пальцем внутренней стороны бедра. Наклониться ещё ниже, коснуться языком горячей кожи. Чувствовать, как пальцы ласкающим движением зарываются в густую алую гриву. Сжимают длинные пряди, не спеша проводят ото лба к затылку.

Ренджи расслабляет горло, скользя губами по горячей коже. От тихого длинного выдоха над головой сами собой закрываются глаза. Тёплая ладонь соскальзывает с затылка, пропуская длинные пряди между пальцами, к щеке. Затем касается подбородка, побуждая открыть глаза, поднять голову и потянуться губами вверх.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Танако Хару – имя учёного из Японии, который появлялся в 4 сезоне 23 серии «The Girl in the Mask» сериала «Кости». Персонаж фанфика назван в его честь.


	3. Chapter 3

Послеполуденное летнее солнце окрашивало листву дерева, под которым сидел Ренжди, в сверкающе-изумрудный цвет. Кучики, опустив боковую подножку у мотоцикла, стоял неподалёку и внимательно изучал карту. Ожидать появление Пустого они решили в парке, выбрав его как центральное место в том районе, где были найдены тела. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Абараи в который раз отвёл глаза в сторону, старательно, но безуспешно пытаясь не пялиться на Бьякую. Урахара подлатал гигаи и обновил их «экипировку», мотивируя это тем, что совершенно «нет времени каждую ночь восстанавливать повреждения из-за небрежности» командиров шестого отряда. Поэтому он выдал им специальные чёрные кроссовки — для Ренджи низкие, а Бьякуе с высоким верхом. Резиновая подошва не давала ногам соскользнуть с подножек во время движения мотоцикла. Но отводить взгляд Абараи заставляло не это, а добавившийся элемент в экипировке Кучики. Чёрные перчатки из овечьей кожи. Ренджи согнул ноги в коленях и подтянул их ближе к груди. Вид красивых узких ладоней в кожаных перчатках вызывал неконтролируемое желание. Абараи был почти счастлив, что этот странный Пустой стал их заданием, и это дало ему возможность видеть Кучики таким... Ренджи опёрся руками о колени, сцепив пальцы в замок. Он мучился уже больше часа, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть возбуждение и краснея от усилий. Хотелось плюнуть на поимку Пустого, схватить Бьякую за руку, затащить куда-нибудь, медленно стянуть с его ладоней эти проклятые перчатки и... Ренджи тихонько застонал и уткнулся лбом в колени. В этот момент его мучения прервал сигнал телефона Кучики. Абараи вскинул голову и немедленно поднялся на ноги.

— Это... не здесь, в другом районе, — Бьякуя, нахмурившись, смотрел на светящийся экран. Потом щёлкнул крышкой, убирая телефон в карман, и перекинул ногу через сидение, садясь на мотоцикл. Воспользоваться жетонами, чтобы выбраться из гигаев, они собирались тогда, когда окажутся неподалёку от нужного места.

***

Новая жертва Пустого, медсестра, обнаружилась в дальней аллее больничного сада. Мёртвая женщина полулежала, запрокинув голову назад и прислонившись спиной к скамейке, выкрашенной в белый цвет. Кисти рук, вытянутых вдоль тела, с коротко стрижеными ногтями были беспомощно повёрнуты ладонями вверх. Широко распахнутые, словно от испуга, глаза с расширенными почти во всю радужку зрачками очень странно смотрелись при застывшем спокойно-отрешённом выражении лица жертвы. И вокруг ни следа: ни души медсестры, ни Пустого, что её поглотил.

Ренджи одёрнул форменное чёрное косоде и рассерженно сжал ладони в кулаки:

— Как он успел так быстро исчезнуть?!

Кучики, поправив гинпаку, присел на корточки около тела.

— Поищи души. Это же больница, — не отрываясь от внимательного осмотра тела, отозвался он.

— Есть, тайчо.

Невидимый для смертных, Абараи прошёл мимо спешащих к телу врачей в белых халатах.

— Сомневаюсь, что кого-то смогу найти, раз уж даже искусственные души боятся, — пробормотал Ренджи, оглядывая больничные аллеи.

***

В морг слушать результаты вскрытия жертвы Кучики отправился один. Абараи вернулся в магазин Урахары и в ожидании ужина перетаскал ящики с новым товаром. Назвал ли его кто-нибудь за столом нахлебником, Ренджи не заметил, погрузившись в свои мысли о задании. Опомнившись лишь в комнате, Абараи разложил оба футона и приготовился ждать. Бьякуя вернулся, когда наступила ночь и обитатели магазинчика уже спали.

— То же самое, что и с другими, — Кучики ответил на безмолвный вопрос, задвигая за собой сёдзи и проходя в комнату.

Абараи, сидя на своём футоне в белой домашней юката, несильно подтолкнул чуть вперёд поднос с ужином, накрытый тканью.

— Я никого не нашёл, — Ренджи покачал головой. — Почему Пустой выбрал совсем другой район? Не мог же он нас заметить вчера!.. Я ничего не почувствовал. Где нам теперь его ждать?

Бьякуя вытащил ножны с Сенбонзакурой из-за пояса, положил зампакто у изголовья и опустился на пятки на свой футон.

— Я не знаю, — Кучики на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Спи, Ренджи. Мне нужно подумать.

***

Резкий сигнал, известивший о появлении Пустого, выдернул Абараи из сна почти под утро, когда небо уже начало светлеть. Ренджи рывком сел на постели. Бьякуя, хмурясь, щёлкнул крышкой телефона и потянулся за зампакто.

Оказавшись на нужном месте, Абараи понял причину недовольства Кучики: Пустой опять выбрал новое место — парк аттракционов. Мужчина в синем рабочем комбинезоне лежал на полу кабинки колеса обозрения, его ноги, согнутые в коленях, свесились наружу. Разложенные на сидении инструменты поблескивали в лучах восходящего солнца.

— Снова этот... — Ренджи осёкся, краем глаза заметив, как неподалёку мелькнула чья-то фигура в красных одеждах у закрытой сейчас палатки.

Рванув следом, Абараи перемахнул через ограждение, выхватывая зампакто. В три прыжка он оказался у палатки, но за углом никого не было. Оббегав весь парк аттракционов, Ренджи, еле сдерживая раздражение, вернулся назад, к колесу обозрения.

— Никого. Показалось, наверное, — он отрицательно мотнул головой, когда Кучики поднял на него взгляд, отрываясь от осмотра тела. — В морг?

— Нет, его не скоро найдут, ещё рано, — Бьякуя выпрямился. — К тому же, и так всё понятно. Вернёмся в магазин.

Абараи бросил взгляд на застывшее спокойно-равнодушное лицо мертвеца с широко распахнутыми глазами, отвернулся и зашагал следом за капитаном.

***

Урахара и Тессай возились с чем-то в другом конце дома в лаборатории торговца, во дворе Дзинта снова вопил на Уруру. Кучики сидел на полу рядом со своим разложенным футоном, на котором всё ещё была расстелена постель, и сосредоточенно разглядывал многострадальную карту. Два новых красных квадратика появились на местах схематично изображённых больницы и парка аттракционов. Гинпаку, капитанское хаори, оба зампакто и кенсейкан лежали у изголовья футона. Абараи мерил шагами их комнату в десять татами3.

— Ренджи, перестань, — негромко окликнул его Кучики, на мгновение переведя взгляд с карты на раздражённого Ренджи. — Ты мне мешаешь.

Абараи сердито фыркнул, подошёл к нему и опустился рядом на пол.

— Я не понимаю, — Ренджи сжал ладони в кулаки. Невозможность что-либо сделать выводила порывистого лейтенанта из себя. — Я не понимаю, почему мы сидим тут, а не патрулируем город. Ведь теперь даже не угадаешь, где Пустой снова появится.

— Посмотри внимательней, Ренджи, — Бьякуя махнул рукой в сторону карты. — Всё изменилось с нашим появлением. Места, длительность временных промежутков между появлениями Пустого...

— Объяснение, которое приходит мне в голову, не слишком обнадёживает, — Абараи раздражённо фыркнул в ответ.

— Хватит, — Кучики, потеряв терпение, схватил Ренджи за руку, резко потянул на себя и повалил спиной на футон.

Прижав ладонью плечо Абараи, Бьякуя ослабил пояс и скользнул второй рукой в его хакама.

— П-подожди, — Ренджи задохнулся, когда пальцы Кучики коснулись его члена.

Абараи вцепился в плечо той руки, что прижимала его к футону. Губы Бьякуи накрыли его рот, заставляя замолчать. Ладонь соскользнула с плеча Ренджи к его волосам. Кучики прервал поцелуй, передвинулся чуть выше и прижался лбом ко лбу Абараи, смотря глаза в глаза. Не отвести взгляд. Ренджи, потянувшись, коснулся Бьякуи через ткань хакама ладонью свободной руки, и глаза Кучики медленно закрылись.

— Повернись, — горячий шёпот коснулся уха Абараи.

Ренджи встал на колени, опёршись на руки; распущенные красные пряди скользнули по плечам.

— Бьякуя, — со стоном выдохнул Ренджи.

Левая рука Кучики коснулась его спины, скользнула вверх и, наконец, накрыла рот Абараи ладонью.

— Тише... — Бьякуя прервался, прижавшись горячими губами к пылающей коже между лопатками. — Ренджи.

Абараи прикрыл глаза — на мгновение ему показалось, будто длинные пальцы у его губ пахнут сталью и кожей. Словно те чёрные кожаные перчатки. Ренджи прикусил нижнюю губу, не сдержав стон. Пальцы на его губах дёрнулись, будто Кучики хотел крепче прижать их. Поймать своей идеально очерченной ладонью стон, чтобы он остался здесь, для них двоих. Абараи чуть повернул голову вбок, скользя губами по светлой коже и чувствуя вторую руку Бьякуи на своём бедре.

Ещё немного, и кончики указательного и среднего пальцев оказываются у Ренджи во рту. Он обводит их языком, скользит по гладкой пластине ровных ногтей, чуть прикусывает, получая в ответ медленный горячий выдох в спину. Локти сгибаются, и Абараи опускает голову к своим рукам, сжимающим простынь. Пальцы выскальзывают из его рта. Бьякуя прижимается лбом к горячему плечу и медленно выдыхает. Чёрные пряди смешиваются с красными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Размер татами 1,5 кв.м.


	4. Chapter 4

Пустой появился после полудня. Восьмым красным квадратиком Кучики отметил на карте школу Куросаки Ичиго. Школьный охранник, по-видимому, проверял спортивный инвентарь перед началом учебного триместра, когда Пустой напал на него.

— Ты ничего не заметил странного, Ренджи? Не только около школы.

За окном было уже совсем темно, комнату заливал жёлтый электрический свет. Они сидели друг напротив друга на дзабутонах, разложив между собой на полу карту. Абараи нахмурился, погрузившись в воспоминания. Тело школьного охранника выглядело также, как и тела предыдущих жертв. И никаких следов Пустого. Только на этот раз, вспомнив о фигуре в парке аттракционов, Ренджи сразу принялся внимательно исследовать округу и теперь смог её заметить и как следует разглядеть.

— У колеса обозрения и в школе я видел душу, — медленно проговорил он. — Мальчик в жёлто-красных одеждах. Он что же, следил за нами?

— Именно, — кивнул Бьякуя, неотрывно глядя на него. — Чтобы привести к Пустому.

— Что? — глаза Ренджи удивлённо распахнулись.

— Посмотри и сравни, — Кучики обвёл пальцем район, где сосредоточились первые пять отметок. — После нашего появления всё изменилось, — он указал на последние три квадрата, что сам нанёс на карту. — В его действиях появилась логичность, которая свойственна людям. До этого он появлялся в одном районе, где охотился, а потом стал перемещаться. Та душа, которую ты видел, вероятно, как-то связана с ним. Куросаки Ичиго не смог поймать Пустого, когда он появлялся только в одном районе. Видимо, или слишком медлил, или не сделал это задание приоритетным, — Бьякуя чуть нахмурился. — Заметив нас, душа изменила тактику.

— То есть, тот мальчик помогает Пустому поглощать души? Как такое может быть?! — Ренджи сжал ладони в кулаки.

— Я думаю, мы это узнаем, когда поймаем их, — спокойно ответил Кучики. — Сейчас важнее понять другое. Куда он нас ведёт? Эти места должны быть как-то связаны между собой.

Абараи уставился на карту, которая за эти три дня успела надоесть ему до зубовного скрежета.

— Ну... Больница, колесо обозрения, школа... — пробормотал он. — Дети? В больнице, наверное, есть отделение для них.

Бьякуя обвёл задумчивым взглядом комнату.

— Дети, — повторил он. — Жертвы взрослые, а сопровождает Пустого ребёнок... Ренджи, как он выглядит?

Абараи удивлённо посмотрел на Бьякую, ловя в ответ серьёзный взгляд.

— Как буддийский монах.

— Что?.. — глаза Кучики расширились. — Это подходит к... основе буддизма. Четыре Благородные Истины, — медленно проговорил Бьякуя. — Первая благородная истина гласит, что всякое существование есть страдание. Удел всех существ пережить четыре великих потока страдания: рождения, старости, болезни и смерти.

— И все они сходятся в больнице, — прошептал Ренджи, уловив ход его мысли.

— Вторая благородная истина гласит, что причина страдания находится в самом человеке, — продолжил Бьякуя, не отводя от его лица пристального взгляда. — Нельзя в полной мере удовлетворить все свои стремления: к наслаждениям, власти, богатству. Невозможность утолить жажду жизни приводит к разочарованию и заключает человека в колесо сансары. В парке аттракционов понимание реальности ошибочно. Истинная природа существ и вещей может не соответствовать тому, что мы видим.

Абараи кивнул, вспомнив аттракционы и вечно-весёлых клоунов с искусственными бело-красными улыбками до ушей.

— Третья благородная истина гласит, что прекратить страдания можно, избавившись от всего, что мешает, загрязняет ум. Жажда жизни, привязанность, ненависть, зависть.

— Всё это ключом бьёт в школе, — тихо сказал Ренджи.

— Наконец, четвёртая благородная истина учит благородному срединному восьмеричному пути, — медленно проговорил Бьякуя. — Праведное воззрение, праведное стремление, праведная речь, праведное поведение, праведная жизнь, праведное учение, праведное размышление, праведное созерцание. — Кучики прервался, замолчав. — Ренджи, какое место подходит под эту истину?

В комнате наступила тишина. Где-то под потолком с тихим шуршанием бился ночной мотылёк. Абараи медленно протянул руку и поднял с пола Забимару, который лежал рядом с его дзабутоном.

— Додзё, — сказал он хриплым голосом.

***

Под светлеющим предрассветным небом они ступили на площадку перед додзё, оставив неподалёку мотоцикл и гигаи.

— Я рад, что мои подсказки были поняты, — мальчик лет десяти с налысо бритой головой в жёлто-красных буддийских одеждах приветственно поклонился. Цепь в его груди тихонько звякнула. — Я ждал вас, — взгляд серых призрачных глаз остановился на них. — Меня зовут Рен.

— Почему ты помогаешь Пустому? — не сдержавшись, выпалил Ренджи, рассматривая душу.

— Когда я умер, он поймал меня, — внимательный взгляд мальчика сделался грустным. — И сказал, что, если я не помогу ему, он поглотит души монахов. А они... Монахи были моей единственной семьёй, — Рен опустил голову, говоря почти шёпотом. — Я молился, когда вселялся в тела людей. Вместо их собственных душ. Из-за меня люди видели Пустого и пугались. Я надеялся, что, если буду медитировать, это хоть немного им поможет. Я вселялся в людей, выталкивая их души. А он приходил и поглощал их.

— У тебя осталось совсем мало времени, — прервал его Бьякуя, кивком указывая на призрачную цепь, состоящую всего лишь из нескольких звеньев.

— Да, я знаю. Поэтому приготовьтесь, пожалуйста, — мальчик поклонился. — Его зовут... Таищоку4!

Шинигами стремительно обернулись, делая шаг назад и вытаскивая зампакто из ножен, когда позади них послышался шелест. Из-за кроны деревьев, которые росли вокруг площадки, показался Пустой. Огромная белая муха с двумя усиками на костяной голове, жвалами, хоботком и парой выпуклых фасеточных глаз, в которых горели жадным огнём тысячи багряных искорок. Посередине груди, чуть ниже пары крыльев в костяном обрамлении, находилась дыра. Три пары ног заканчивались лапками с парой острых коготков длинной в человеческую ладонь. Толстое брюшко было покрыто костяными сегментами.

— Ты обманул меня, мальчишка, — Пустой злобно щёлкнул жвалами. — За это я тебя съем. И их тоже.

Он приподнял хоботок и выплюнул в сторону призрачного мальчика белое облако, которое со странным жужжащим звуком стало стремительно приближаться. Ренджи поднял зампакто и провёл ладонью по лезвию, активируя шикай. Один шаг в шумпо, и Абараи оказался перед испуганной душой.

— Держись за мной, Рен.

Пристально следя за странным облаком, Абараи почувствовал на себе удивлённый взгляд серых мальчишеских глаз.

— Спасибо, — не громче шелеста листьев раздался за его спиной шёпот Рена.

Ещё как-то позаботиться о безопасности маленькой души уже не было времени — облако подлетело уже совсем близко, и Ренджи, наконец, смог его разглядеть. Тысячи маленьких белых мух с ненасытной жадностью устремились в их сторону, чтобы впиться в жертву ногами-лезвиями, рассекая кожу и вгрызаясь жвалами в тело. Абараи раскрутил перед собой зампакто, отбиваясь от насекомых, и отступил на шаг назад, чтобы быть поближе к беззащитной душе. Пустой довольно потёр переднюю пару ног, но тут же забулькал от боли — сверкающие розовые лепестки Сенбонзакуры отсекли ему их.

— Я съем тебя! — тварь разъярённо щёлкнула жвалами и стремительно взвилась в воздух, намереваясь напасть на Бьякую сверху.

Словно повинуясь действиям Пустого, облако собралось снова и, подкреплённое новым «плевком», поднялось выше. Ренджи раздумывал одно мгновение, прежде чем обернуться к призрачному мальчику, оттолкнуть его подальше и оградить защитными сверкающе-золотистыми стенами:

— Прости, у меня не очень хорошо получается кидо.

Убрав зампакто в ножны, Абараи повернулся к нему спиной и, выставив перед собой руки, сосредоточился на стремительно падающем сверху белом облаке.

— Путь разрушения 31, Шаккахо!

Безудержное алое пламя, рождённое на ладони Ренджи, взвилось вверх и взорвалось, врезаясь в мушиное облако и испепеляя его.

— Осыпайся, Сенбонзакура!

Острые сверкающие лезвия поднялись в воздух, закручиваясь вокруг Пустого смертельным смерчем.

— Я съем тебя! Съем! Съем!

Громкий треск маски прервал вопль, и Пустой распался в воздухе. Защищающий призрачного мальчика кеккай лопнул с тихим звоном.

— Тебе нужно будет ещё потренироваться в кидо, Ренджи, — Бьякуя не спеша подошёл к нему и быстро оглядел его.

Помимо ожога от кидо на руке Абараи получил только пару царапин на лице и несколько разрезов на форме.

— Есть, тайчо, — ухмыльнулся Ренджи и обернулся к мальчику. — Ты в порядке? Тебе уже пора, — добавил он, заметив, что осталось всего лишь три звена в призрачной цепи.

— Да. Большое спасибо, что спасли меня, — Рен с улыбкой поклонился им. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз, когда моё тело умрёт, я не увижу вас.

— Я уверен, что до этого мы ещё встретимся, — хмыкнул Абараи, доставая зампакто и касаясь рукоятью призрачного лба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 大食 (taishoku) — с японского переводится как обжорство.  
> Обжорство (или чревоугодие, лат. gula — горло) — один из семи смертных грехов в христианстве.  
> Во времена существования Священной Римской империи процветали самые разные культы. Римляне, помимо своих и греческих богов, присоединяли к пантеону божества из мифологий других народов, в результате их получилось около нескольких сотен. Люди античности верили в могущество своих богов, однако выше их была судьба. Когда же начало развиваться христианство, эта позиция изменилась. Христиане рассудили так: если есть бог, то должен быть и противовес — чёрт. И далее провели две основные линии: во-первых, объявили богов смертными, следовательно, умершими; во-вторых, назвали их лжебогами, т. е. демонами. И пантеон богов Священной Римской империи превратился в легион демонов.  
> В период средневековья учёные теологи стали создавать классификации демонов. Общеупотребляемыми становились только те, которые признавала святая римско-католическая церковь, но и внутри церкви единолично нельзя было принять решение о том, имеет ли право на существование какая-либо классификация. Её отправляли на экспертизу. Экспертами становились преподаватели факультета теологии Парижского университета, которые считались лучшими в своём деле. Кроме того к экспертам предъявляли дополнительные требования: с высшим образованием, не моложе 40 лет и состоящие в каком-либо ордене. Чаще всего это был орден святого Доминика. Наиболее острые труды с классификациями демонов передавались в курию — учреждения, подчинённые Папе римскому.  
> По одной из классификаций, которую составил в XVI в. немецкий инквизитор П. Бинсфельд, обжорство, как один из семи смертных грехов, олицетворял демон Вельзевул.  
> Вельзевул или Веельзевул (Beelsebub) — библейское название сиро-финикийского Ваалзевува, бога мух. В Ветхом Завете это слово употребляется в значении местного аккаронского божества филистимлян. В Новом Завете — в смысле Сатаны. Согласно многим версиям и классификациям нет однозначного мнения, покровителем чего именно является Вельзевул. Его называют и повелителем мух; и покровителем врачебной науки, защищающий людей от мушиных укусов; и мужем мух, где мухи означают грешные души, покинувшие своего истинного жениха — Христа. В одних классификациях Вельзевул отождествляется с Сатаной. По другим — его могущественный помощник, второй по рангу после Люцифера. Также неоднозначны изображения Вельзевула: безобразно уродливый телёнок (или огромная корова), отвратительный козёл с длинным хвостом, белая муха невероятного размера или огромное крылатое существо.


	5. Эпилог

— У меня сегодня день рождения, — проговорил Ренджи, забираясь в гигай.

— Я помню это, — отозвался Кучики, поправляя белую рубашку.

— Ты помнишь всё, что является важным, да? — Абараи с ухмылкой процитировал Бьякуе когда-то сказанные его собственные слова. — Могу я кое-что попросить?

Вместо ответа тот протянул ему ключи от мотоцикла.

***

Монах, не задав ни одного вопроса, проводил их к могиле Рена в саду позади храма.

— Мальчик был хорошим учеником, — спокойно проговорил он и с поклоном удалился.

— Ренджи, ты всех детей берёшься опекать, что тебе встречаются? — Бьякуя обвёл взглядом цветущий сад.

В свежих утренних лучах раскрывающиеся бутоны выглядели особенно нежными.

— Нет, не всех, только сильных, — Абараи уставился на простую белую плитку. Рядом с ней стояла прозрачная плошка с водой, в которой плавал бело-жёлтый цветок лотоса. — Столько времени провести рядом с тем чудовищем, а затем пытаться его остановить... Рен очень храбрый и сильный.

— Монахи были к нему очень привязаны. Потому что они пожелали ему стать буддой5, — Кучики указал на цветок у могилы. — Идём, Ренджи, — Бьякуя коснулся пальцами его плеча, развернулся и направился к выходу.

Абараи догнал его только тогда, когда тот уже садился на мотоцикл:

— Можно ещё одну просьбу?

Кучики удивлённо посмотрел на него, надевая кожаные перчатки.

— Ещё только утро, — ответил он, доставая ключи.

Ренджи довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Возьми перчатки с собой, в Сэйрэйтей.

Бьякуя моргнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Я думал, ты попросишь купить тебе тайяки, Ренджи.

— А что, уже нельзя? — опомнился Абараи и встревожено посмотрел на него. — Хоть одно! Я поделюсь! Эй, Бьякуя!

— Ренджи, я же сказал, что день ещё только начинается, — Кучики усмехнулся и повернул ключ в зажигании, заводя мотоцикл.

Август, 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 蓮 (hasu) переводится как лотос, а также является японским именем. Одно из прочтений имени — (ren). Лотос является одним из самых любимых и почитаемых цветов в Индии, Китае и Японии. Его символика очень многогранна. На Востоке нежный лотос олицетворяет животворящее лоно богини-матери, а также слияние женского и мужского начал, как источника жизни во вселенной. Этот цветок символизирует чистоту, свободное от иллюзий и омрачений сознание, просветлённость, а также духовный рост человека и способность души к совершенствованию. В Японии это символ целомудрия. В буддизме лотос — символ душевной чистоты и возвышенного расцвета духовных знаний, эмблема многих будд и бодхисатв. На индийских игральных картах знаком Будды-аватары является цветок лотоса — символ творения и познания закономерностей, истинной сути.  
> С санскрита «будда» означает просветлённый. Согласно буддизму, каждое существо, достигшее высшей святости, может стать буддой, т. е. просветлённым.


End file.
